


Dance with me Tonight

by WakeupSoon



Series: Chums of the Pub [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, fluff and porn essentially, students living in london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeupSoon/pseuds/WakeupSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Courfeyrac and Cosette were meant to see a movie.. honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more ideas for this AU, for all our other favourite characters and all of their own stories. Just was just some pointless fluff to get me started.

The first time Courfeyrac found himself climbing up three flights of stairs behind Cosette to her halls of residence, it definitely wasn't a planned journey. Of course, he'd been to her place before, but not since they started.. whatever it was they'd started. And never on his own either, always with one of the others. Usually they hang out in one of the communal areas too. 

Although he can't deny he's enjoying the view up. He catches a flash of blue up her skirt, and has enough decency to feel embarrassed, but not enough to look away. 

Their intention had been to see a movie, but, being students, days had mixed and they hadn't realised it was a Wednesday. Or, in other words, the busiest cinema going day known to mankind. Courfeyrac had met Cosette after class, technically 3 minutes before their film was due to start. Because of the trailers, any other day this would have been fine. But on a Wednesday? The queues meant getting into the theatre before the opening credits more than impossible. Cosette had immediately suggested they stay in and watch a DVD, maybe order a take away too, and this had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. 

Now, though, Courfeyrac was standing outside Cosette's room as she fumbled in her bag for her keys, palms sweating and suddenly nervous. This wasn't right - Courfeyrac didn't get nervous. He was cool and collected, always, and especially around women. 

That was the issue though, wasn't is? Cosette was not, and could never be, just another girl. A fling? That didn't seem possible. This was the real deal, and as Cosette lived to surprise Courfeyrac he had no idea what to expect. It was as thrilling as it was terrifying. 

"Finally! I need like a big fluffy keyring or something, so I can always feel my keys in this black hole of a bag.." she smiled as she unlocked her door, dancing in to drop her bag on her bed, before turning sharply back to face Courfeyrac, "Make yourself comfortable, ok? I'll be right back," she caught his hand lightly as she passed him on her way back out, and he couldn't resist holding on for just a second before he let her go.

The door closed firmly behind her, and Courfeyrac found himself shuffling from foot to foot just inside the doorway, taking everything in around him. 

There was a music stand towards the corner, facing towards the window, presumably so she could look out over the city as she practiced her pieces. Sheet music was set on, as well as all around, it - in stacks on the floor, as well as all her surfaces. Her desk looked mostly unused except for her closed, but charging, macbook, a set of different sized glasses all containing different quantities of different drinks, and a bedside lamp angled over the head of her single bed. It was typical student accommodation, really. Plain walls, speckled carpet, mismatched and boring furniture, but Cosette's personality somehow still shone through. The bedspread was a bold floral print. None of the cushions matched, but each one made him smile. There were three posters on the wall, all of related to some musical he'd never heard of, but was fully expecting to be dragged to see in the future. 

The future, ha, that was a nice thought. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when she came back into the room, lost in this thought reverie. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the reaction as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, burying her head between his shoulder blades. He let his hands rest on her arms. 

"I take it you weren't expecting me back so soon?" 

"No. I wasn't sure where'd you gone and.. you shocked me, ok? I didn't hear you turn the knob or anything," actually, come to think of it, Courfeyrac hadn't heard  _anything_  since he'd entered the room.

She sighed against his back as she loosened her hold, "Fair enough," she flicked her wrist to toss the menus she was holding onto the bed, "I brought a selection, didn't know what you fancied."

He was turning in her arms as she spoke, and she felt herself blushing as his gaze swept over her face. He was taking her in as if she were his everything. Something sacred to behold. It made her feel more special than she'd ever felt in her life. She briefly wondered just how far down this blush was settling. 

"You," Courf spoke smoothly as he pushed her fringe back behind her ear, bending down to kiss her so sweetly her toes curled. 

When he eventually pulled back, they stayed standing in the middle of her room, foreheads together, their breath mingling. 

"Y'know, these are the quietest halls I've ever been in in my life. Does anyone else even live in this building?" 

Cosette's response was to smirk as she finally pulled away from his embrace, kicking off her shoes as she headed over to the bed to sit down. She knew without looking that his eyes followed her as she went. "Music college," she finally responded, "All accommodation is sound-proofed." 

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" And she couldn't help but laugh, angling her body to make it obvious that he was to join her on the bed sooner rather than later. 

"I'm impressed. I pretty much had to spell that out to Marius.." she started, and he laughed, settling down beside her, grateful of the single bed of uni accommodation as it gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around her. 

"The guy's one of my best friends, but yeah he can be a little slow on the uptake. You were the only exception to that, I do believe," he commented, it had been a long enough time ago that they could talk of this comfortably, and there'd been no hard feelings then, let alone now over a year later. 

"And look how well that worked out?" She snickered, "He can never see what's right infront of him. He still thinks that there's nothing going on between Grantaire and Enjolras, apart from hostility. And I swear he used to think Musichetta was Bossuet's  _sister..._  We made a ridiculous couple, anyway," she spoke with no room for argument, settling herself further into Courfeyrac's arms, and he could do nothing other than hold her that little bit tighter. 

It was a comfortable silence that settled over them then, no sounds in the air apart from their breathing, which was slowly but surely becoming one motion. She shifted slightly in his hold, leaning up to brush her lips lightly against his jaw as he watched her every move. 

"I'm actually kind of glad we missed the film. There are some things which aren't.. appropriate to do in public." 

"Oh?" Courfeyrac asked, running his fingers lightly down her arm, and smirking at the immediate shiver the action produced, "And what things would they be?" He shifted his body until he was facing her entirely. 

"Why, why, I do believe it would be better if I showed yo-" 

He needed no further encouragement than that to press her against the wall, and she let out a small squeal of surprise as he did so. He was impressed when she let out a practiced hand to remove her hair bobble before she reached the solid surface, so as it not dig in against the back of her head, and he wasted no time in running his hands through her gorgeous hair. 

Their tongues were dancing, and she found herself arching into it, already dying to feel some sort of friction. She parted his legs with a gentle knee, letting her bare leg rub up his thigh, loving the way it felt against his jeans. He let out a frustrated groan as she reached her target, and no more than a second later she had his belt buckle in one hand and his zipper in the other. 

As for Courfeyrac, he had already undone the zip on the back of her dress, as well as the tie around the waistband of it, and was slowly peeling it down her arms. She sat up, breaking contact just enough to pull the offending article up over her head. Immediately his mouth was back on hers, and she was being turned to lie on her back as he shimmied out of his jeans, catching his socks as he threw them off too, because everyone knew there was nothing like the mood killer of wearing socks. 

He noticed then that somehow his overshirt was already on the floor, and he didn't bother to wonder over that, he just added his t-shirt to the pile, before turning to look at the woman before him. 

The royal blue he'd caught before looked incredible against her pale skin, and the matching bra she wore had him mesmerised as she lay there, panting. The look on her face spoke volumes, a mixture of pure happiness and steadily growing impatience.. she had never been more beautiful to him than she was in this moment, and he told her just that. 

It earned him a brief smile before she sat up, and grabbed the back of his head with one of her hands to bring their lips back together with more urgency than any of the kisses they'd previously shared before. 

He trailed away from her mouth, and she leant her head back in silent agreement as his path followed her jawline, down her neck, settling on her collarbone with a particular focus. She was kneeling now, her legs spread wide, one hand still in his hair, and almost holding on for dear life. Her other hand seemed to have a mind of its own, refusing to settle before she finally used it to grab one of his own, and lead it up towards her chest. She briefly wondered when his other hand had found its place on her hip, but dismissed the thought, wanting more to focus on the one which was now expertly unhooking her bra. 

She allowed the straps to slip down, and off, and tossed it across the room. Smirking as it landed on the light shade. Score.

He looked up at the sound, smiling as well, "Nice shot." 

"Thanks. Now let's focus on your shot." 

Courfeyrac let out an actual laugh at that, slipping both hands under her knickers to slide them down, and off, without any further preamble. His boxers followed not long after. 

They were kissing again. Hands moving and caressing in a blur as they discovered each others bodies. Cosette did  _not_  like being touched behind her knees, and when she did something he particularly liked, Courfeyrac's foot would tap briefly like a puppy wagging it's tail. 

Cosette was the first to reach bliss, his hand inside her making patterns she was sure she'd never felt before. It didn't take long for her to come undone, and she found herself arching hard into his touch. He left his hand still as she came around it, kissing her deeply though her climax. 

Their kisses become more playful after that, but their bodies were still intertwined and Cosette knew it must be getting rather painful for him now. 

Besides, she was a woman - she could go again straight away. 

It was her who flipped him over, and he went without much persuasion as she straddled him. She purposefully slid over his erection as she leant over to dig in her desk drawer, pulling out a wrapper and handing it to him. She never had much luck opening them cleanly anyway. 

Cosette settled down, sitting on his stomach as she leant over his form to take his face in her hands, kissing him delicately, letting their tongues dance to a music only they could hear. 

"Ready when you are," he whispered against her mouth, and she marvelled a little at how he had managed to get the condom on without her noticing. 

She slid down slightly, feeling the rubber against her skin. Not that she didn't trust him, but one always needed to check for themselves. 

She raised her hips, teasing him, knowing he could feel her against his erection. Feel how wet she was for him, how ready she was for  _this_. 

She pressed down. Taking him bit by bit until she could feel herself against his base. His head slammed back against the pillow, his back arching slightly even as she ran her hands over his chest, wanting to feel every part of him against her. 

They soon found a rhythm, fast enough to keep them focused, but slow enough that it would not be over too quickly. 

The groan he made as he came? Deep, throaty, and partially disbelieving? It was a sound she would aim to produce forevermore. 

She followed soon after, sagging wholly again his body. He pressed kisses into her, stroking her arms lovingly, keeping the contact as long as possible. Inevitably, she slipped out of his embrace, standing, and kissing him deeply one last time before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. 

She picked up his shirt from the floor on the way. 

He sighed happily as he watched her go, before taking a tissue from the box on her desk, and cleaning himself up as much as he could, throwing the bundle of tissues with excellent aim at the bin in corner. He laughed at the sight of it amongst scrumpled up manuscript paper, before settling back down to wait for Cosette to return. 

He flicked through the pile of menus of he waited, wondering what she might like to eat. 

"So, what are we having?" 


End file.
